


My one wish.

by Bluebuell33



Series: Johnlock Christmas Angst. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Christmas Prompt, It just happened, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, SO SORRY, Sad, the angst needed out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33
Summary: John Watson writes a Christmas wish list.
Series: Johnlock Christmas Angst. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564681
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	My one wish.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry! I needed an outlet for the angst and this just happened. Was going to post for Kat's Christmas prompts, but a bit angsty per my usual.

**My wish list contains but one wish. That you were here.**

**Sitting in your chair across from me.**

**Here to share the holiday that is so lonely without you.**

**Not just empty rooms and sad smiles from our friends with me alone, wishing for you.**

**But you’re not here. You will never be here again.**

**I will never see your face again. Your eyes dancing in the twinkle lights,**

**playing Christmas songs on your violin just for me, even though you hate them.**

**Maybe we would find a case and go running out into the snow to solve it before coming home**

**to dry in front of the fire with warm tea in our hands.**

**It’s a silly wish and even sillier to write this list at all.**

**Writing this wish won’t help it come true. It will be just another holiday that**

**comes and goes without you.**

**Just another holiday I spend sitting at your grave, toasting the air**

**before coming back here to pass out.**

**Just another day I try to forget what you started to mean to me or**

**how cowardly I was for not to tell you how I felt.**

**My one Christmas wish is to see you again, to tell you that I love you**

**and to hold you tightly to me.**

**To have you back.**


End file.
